


Скрепы

by donemon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Kudos: 1





	Скрепы

\- Человек с атрофированными эмоциями, - говорят за соседним столом, и Рено слегка поворачивает голову - так, чтобы левое ухо стало ближе к источнику звука. - Ни лишнего слова, ни движения... Такое ощущение, что говоришь с зеркалом.

Рено незаметно отодвигается от своего столика вместе со стулом, переносит вес на самый краешек сиденья.

\- На голову больной, наверное, - отвечают в это время по соседству. - И лучше уж пусть тормозит, чем... ты его напарника видел?

Дальнейшие слова - если и были - тонут в грохоте и звоне.

\- Я готов оплатить стоимость стула, - смиренно говорит Рено потом, вытянувшись по стойке "смирно". За разбитые стол и посуду он ответственности нести не собирается, как и за чьи-то выбитые зубы и расквашенный нос. Елена стоит у порога и обстреливает его очередями укоризненно-обиженных взглядов. Она с завтрака мечтала об обеде, и разгромленая столовая в ее планы не входила.

\- Мне было скучно, - отвечает Рено на ее незаданный вопрос. Ценг хотел бы иногда говорить то же самое, но не может, поскольку не имеет привычки обманывать самого себя. Зато имеет в подчиненных такого вот... Такое вот. Поэтому он просто велит Рено убираться. В прямом смысле.

\- Может, хоть на практике поймешь, что такое порядок, - добавляет он напоследок. - Щетку возьмешь у техперсонала.

Рено кивает. У него дома их уже шесть, но седьмая лишней не будет.

Елена методично сцепляет цветные скрепки в цепочку. С точно такой же цепочкой по комнате кругами ходит Рено.

\- От стола до пола - двадцать семь, - говорит он. Елена записывает цифры на клочок бумаги и возвращается к своему занятию. Рено делает еще один круг. - Ширина - сорок два с половиной... Нет, ну какой же я умный все-таки!

\- Не отвлекайся, - рассеянно просит Елена. - Курьер уже заждался.

\- Сам бы и измерял! - Рено возмущен. Елена тоже:

\- Рабочий стол в кабинете Президента? Рено, ты в своем уме?

\- Нет, в твоем, потому и туплю! - огрызается Рено. Он не понимает, зачем вообще Руфусу нужен новый стол, если он будет отличаться от старого только другим замком на потайном ящике. Елена не понимает, какое Рено дело до чужого стола, стула, пола, потолка и всего остального.

\- Там курьер, - говорит Руд, переступая порог. Рено и Елена с одинаковой нежностью смотрят на пакетик чипсов в его руке. - Опять меряете скрепками?

\- Йо, ну это же точнее, чем дюймовой линейкой! Круто я придумал, да?

\- Рано радуешься - нам еще длину измерять, а скрепки уже кончились... Руд, у тебя есть хоть парочка?

Руд не успевает ответить "нет": Рено больно пихает его локтем и хмыкает в сторону Елены:

\- Что за неприличный вопрос? Впрочем, если настаиваешь, могу предоставить тебе во временное пользование десять своих собственных!

Руд хмыкает. Елена краснеет до самой шеи.

\- Пошляк! - бормочет она. Рено даже не пытается скрыть самодовольство.

\- Вы тут долго еще? - заглядывает в комнату Ценг. - Вас ждут.

\- Скрепки есть? - почти на автомате спрашивает у него Рено. Ценг тоже на автомате лезет в карман.

\- Две, - говорит он и озадаченно смотрит на Руда, когда Рено сгибается от смеха, а Елена прячет лицо в ладонях. Переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги цепочка с тихим звоном соскальзывает со стола.

Рено любит яркие цвета. Их мало вокруг - сплошная серость бетона, темные потеки грязи, чай цвета шоколада и кофе цвета сажи, чернильная слепота ночи, серьезность и важность лиц вокруг, темно-синие офисные линейки с белыми делениями дюймов. Поэтому Рено любит бывать на заданиях.

\- Огонь, пламя, все такое яркое! Понимаешь, Руд? - говорит он с восторгом, вытирая мокрые от пота виски рукавом рубашки и не замечая, что размазывает по лбу и щеке чью-то - возможно, свою - кровь. Руду хочется его умыть, и он сует руки в карманы, чтобы не протянуть их, куда не следует. Ему кажется, что, дай Рено волю, он изваляется в кровавой луже, как невоспитанный щенок в кучке золы, а потом выльет на себя апельсиновый сок. Просто так, чтобы закрасить оранжевым немногочисленные белые пятна на рубашке.

\- Чучело, - бормочет он. Рено, разглядывая свое мутное отражение в серебристом боку канистры, самозабвенно рисует на лице красные полоски и на комментарий напарника реагирует только маньячным оскалом.

Руд впервые жалеет, что его очки не зеркальные, а лысина, вопреки постоянным подколам напарника, ничего не отражает.

\- Хэй, напарник! - Рено встает так резко, что пустая канистра у его ног падает от одного только движения воздуха. - Как я выгляжу?

От влаги волоски вокруг его лица перестают топорщиться, тяжелеют и завиваются кольцами. Глаза сверкают и отражают Руда.

"Невероятно, - хочет сказать Руд. - Сказочно. Прекрасно. Лучше всех в этом идиотском мире".

\- Ярко, - выдавливает он. Прочие слова застывают где-то у гортани и замораживают язык. Но Рено, похоже, доволен:

\- Само собой, Руд! Ты лучшее зеркало моей коллекции, я тебя уверяю!

Сомнительный комплимент, но Руд не жалуется. Он мысленно вписывает в план дел на ближайший месяц новый пункт: ознакомиться с коллекцией зеркал Рено и, по возможности, остаться в ней единственным экземпляром.

Рено подумывает измерить высоту окна в комнате отдыха, но у него слишком мало скрепок. Когда-нибудь он додумается попросить несколько у Руда.


End file.
